Langit yang Berkilauan
by Nightmares Queen
Summary: "Dulu aku selalu takut jika aku dewasa sebelum waktunya. Tapi waktu telah diam-diam merubahku. Tanpa kusadari, kini aku takut, sangat takut jika pada waktunya nanti aku belum juga bisa dewasa"/Putaran takdir mempertemukan empat gadis dengan kepribadian berbeda. Dimana Cinta, air mata, kesetiaan dan luka, mengajarkan mereka untuk dewasa. Tertawalah, dibawah Langit yang Berkilauan!


**Cerita ini dipersembahkan kepada semua orang yang membuka halaman ini, khususnya SuiKarin Shippers, dan mereka-mereka yang sudah mengajari aku arti kehidupan. Cinta, air mata, kebahagiaan dan luka.**

**Selamat Menikmati!**

.

_Dulu, aku selalu takut jika menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya_

_Tapi ternyata waktu yang telah diam-diam merubahku_

_Tanpa kusadari_

_Kini aku takut, sangat takut_

_Jika pada waktunya nanti aku belum juga bisa dewasa_

_._

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto Sensei**

**Main Character: Uzumaki Karin, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Pairing: ****Various Pairs (Will show in the all of story's growth)**

**Genre: ****Drama****/****Friendship****/****Romance**

**Rate: +T for +Teenager **

**Warning****: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU. ****Mostly, Karin's centric. **

**DLDR!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Nigthmares Queen****Dengan Bangga Mempersembahkan****:**

**Langit yang Berkilauan**

**Bagian 1: Tunas Muda dan Cerita di Baliknya**

**.**

"Nah, Uzumaki-san. Silahkan masuk."

Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah marun sebahu melangkah sedikit gugup memasuki ruang kelas yang akan menjadi ruang kelas barunya itu setelah sensei memberinya isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sedikit takut melihat seperti apa teman-teman barunya akan menatap dirinya yang saat ini masih termasuk 'orang asing' bagi mereka.

Tap

Gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat beberapa langkah di samping sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas. Ia mendongakan kepalanya perlahan, wajah manisnya kini sudah dihiasi semu merah. Antara gugup dan malu.

"Uzumaki-san, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Tegur sensei berwajah separuh baya itu dengan lembut saat gadis kecil itu terdiam mematung di depan kelas. Untuk beberapa saat, suara bisik-bisik murid di dalam ruang kelas itu menggema. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian buru-buru menundukan kepalanya, sedikit panik dan meruntuki tingkah konyolnya. Rona di wajahnya kini sudah melumer hingga ke telinga kecilnya.

"A-Ano," Suara jernihnya terdengar terbata kala ia hendak memperkenalkan dirinya. Mendengar bahwa teman sekelas baru mereka hendak memperkenalkan diri, suasana kelas kembali menjadi hening sejenak. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"N-Namaku Uzumaki Karin. Mohon bimbingannya!" Dan dalam sebuah helaan nafas cepat, gadis kecil berambut merah marun yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Karin memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam, terlalu dalam sehingga ia terlihat hendak mencium lututnya. Tas ransel merah yang senada dengan rambutnya pun nampak merosot dari punggungnya. Melihat itu, tawa meledak dalam ruang kelas anak-anak kelas empat sekolah dasar tersebut. Dan itu membuat rona-rona merah kembali menggila di wajah Karin.

"Anak-anak, mohon tenang. Buat Uzumaki-san nyaman dengan kelas barunya, setuju?" Ujar sensei kemudian berusaha untuk mengendalikan suasana kelas yang nampak terlalu riuh. Perlahan, suara tawa yang mengganggu pendengaran Karin mereda, meski ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa bisik-bisik yang masih mengganggunya. Karin kembali menundukan wajahnya, ia sudah tak punya keberanian lagi untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya, terlalu malu dengan tingkah konyolnya sebelumnya.

"Nah, Uzumaki-san. Silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Hozuki-san. Hozuki-san, angkat tanganmu." Sensei meminta Karin untuk duduk di bangkunya agar dapat mengikuti pelajaran di hari pertamanya. Wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu kemudian meminta salah seorang anak di kelas yang bernama Hozuki untuk mengangkat tangan, agar Karin mudah menemukan bangkunya yang kebetulan di samping bangku bocah yang dipanggil. Merasa penasaran dengan teman yang akan menjadi 'tetangganya' nanti, Karin mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha melihat seperti apa rupa bocah yang senseinya itu panggil dengan nama Hozuki.

Iris sewarna ruby tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia kemudian mengedarkan manik cantik sewarna mawar itu ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk menemukan tangan lain yang teracung ke atas, tapi nihil. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat seseorang yang dipinta oleh senseinya utuk mengangkat tangan. Ia kemudian melirik senseinya dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi sepertinya wanita itu juga tak kalah bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Inuzuka-san, kemana perginya Hozuki-san? Bukankah tadi dia ada sewaktu apel pagi?" Sensei kemudian menayai seorang bocah berambut coklat jabrik acak-acakan yang terlihat setengah mengantuk. Bocah itu mengerjap sesaat setelah gadis berambut oranye di sebelahnya menyenggolnya cukup kuat sehingga tersadar. Ia agak gelagapan ketika seluruh mata di kelas tersebut menatap dirinya, termasuk manik ruby Karin.

"A-Aa, aku tidak tahu sensei, tapi sewaktu apel pagi dia memang hadir." Jawab bocah dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipi _chubby_ miliknya itu dengan sedikit tergagap. Sensei hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan sebelum menepuk bahu Karin lembut.

"Maaf ya Uzumaki-san, sepertinya Hozuki itu bolos lagi hari ini. Nah, kau silahkan duduk di bangkumu, di sebelah bangku kosong dekat jendela di pojok belakang kelas." Pinta sensei lagi dengan lembut. Karin menatap wanita itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat yang senseinya maksud.

'Lihat, dia tinggi sekali'

'Wajahnya aneh, apa dia orang asing?'

'Dia lucu sekali waktu perkenalan tadi'

Karin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melewati barisan bangku teman-teman sekelas barunya. Kupingnya terasa panas mendengar bisik-bisik yang dikumandangkan teman teman sekelasnya. Selalu seperti ini, selalu saja begini. Berapa kali pun ia berpindah-pindah sekolah akibat pekerjaan orang tuanya, ia takkan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan yang satu ini. Hari pertama sekolah. Orang tuanya yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha mengharuskan mereka untuk berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Dan kali ini, di usianya yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun, merupakan kepindahannya yang ketiga.

"Fuuh…" Gadis kecil bersurai merah mawar itu menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum kecil ketika jemari kecilnya bisa menjangkau meja tempat duduknya. Dengan sedikit terburu, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit gugup meski sekarang perhatian seluruh teman sekelasnya telah beralih ke materi yang mulai dipaparkan senseinya di depan kelas, tapi ia merasa beberapa dari mereka masih meliriknya lewat ekor matanya diam-diam.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia mulai mendongak, mencoba memperhatikan materi-materi yang tengah dipaparkan senseinya di depan kelas. Awalnya, ia merasa menikmati arus pembelajaran yang terasa ringan dan mudah dimengerti, tapi setelah terlewat dua puluh menit, kebosanan mulai menyergapnya. Seluruh rumus matematika yang dipaparkan senseinya di papan tak lagi menarik dirinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sampingnya, ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya yang katanya milik anak bernama Hozuki-san. Ia penasaran, sedikit, kemanakah perginya bocah itu? Apa dia termasuk golongan bocah nakal calon preman masa depan? Kalau pun iya, lebih baik Karin menjaga jarak darinya. Ia tak ingin kehidupan masa mudanya terusik dengan bully-an seorang bocah yang hobi berkelahi dan membuat masalah.

"Sui-chan itu orang baik kok."

Manik merah Karin melirik gadis berambut permen kapas sebahu dengan hiasan bando pita biru yang duduk tepat di depan bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Mata emerald-nya berkilat jernih dan rona-rona merah menghiasi wajah bulatnya yang putih bersih. Karin mengerjap beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku, canggung.

Gadis bermbut merah muda itu semakin melengkungkan senyumnya. Ia kemudian melirik senseinya yang tengah membelakangi mereka, meghadap papan tulis, sibuk menuliskan rumus-rumus yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

"Namamu Karin kan? Boleh aku panggil Karin-chan?" Setelah merasa aman untuk melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, gadis itu kembali berbicara padanya. Kali ini, ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan meja milik gadis berambut merah tersebut. Karin gelagapan. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang berbicara padanya saat pertama kali ia masuk sekolah. Biasanya, orang-orang akan mulai menanyainya sehari setelah ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru. Manik merahnya menatap gadis yang masih tersenyum lebar menunggu jawabannya. Dan dengan sedikit gugup, ia menganggukan kepalanya. Tak tahu bagaimana dia harus menghadapi situasi yang asing baginya seperti ini.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal ya? Karin-chan." Gadis berambut permen karet yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah melihat anggukan singkat Karin. Wajah Karin semakin memanas. Rasanya, sejuta kupu-kupu tengah bergumul di perutnya, aneh tapi menyenangkan. Sekali lagi, Karin mengangguk pelan. Ia masih menundukan kepalanya, malu. Ini pertama kali ada seseorang yang tertarik bicara padanya saat hari pertama ia masuk kelas barunya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Haruno-san, kau bisa berbicara dengan Uzumaki-san nanti setelah bel istirahat." Teguran pelan dari senseinya langsung membuat gadis berambut permen kapas itu terlonjak kaget dan sontak berdiri. Semua mata kemudian menatapnya heran, termasuk Karin.

"Hai! Sensei." Dan dengan lantang ia menyahut sambil membungkuk dalam. Sontak, satu kelas tertawa melihat tingkahnya, tak terkecuali senseinya. Entah mengapa, untuk alasan yang ia pun tidak ketahui, Karin merasa terpana melihat gadis yang kini tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil melempar cengiran ceria kepada seluruh teman-temannya. Aneh? Hei, cerita baru akan dimulai dari sekarang anak-anak…

.

"Karin-chan, ayo kita makan bersama." Sakura menghampiri meja Karin sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal makan siang. Senyum yang lebar tak lepas-lepas dari wajah cantiknya sejak tadi. Karin terpana sejenak. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Gadis yang baru beberapa jam dikenalnya ini mengajaknya makan bersama? Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Bukannya apa-apa, Karin bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah bergaul. Ia cenderung kaku dan sedikit pemalu. Di sekolah-sekolah lamanya, jumlah temannya bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itu pun hanya sebatas 'teman sekelas' saja.

"A-Ano," Bocah itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya dengan helaian merah sebahu miliknya. Jujur, ini merupakan hal yang terlampau asing untuknya. Seingatnya, di sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya untuk makan bekal bersama. Ini terlalu mendadak, dan tidak biasa.

"Kenapa? Karin-chan tidak bawa bekal? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bekalku bersama." Dan tanpa permisi Sakura segera menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping meja Karin. Segera membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya dan menyodorkan sebuah onigiri isi telur ikan pada Karin. Bocah berambut merah itu mengerjap pelan, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya semakin memanas. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengambil onigiri yang disodorkan Sakura padanya.

"Ano, Terimakasih, Haruno-san. Dan maaf merepotkan." Setelah cukup lama bergelut keheningan, akhirnya Karin buka suara. Sakura yang sudah mulai melahap onigiri keduanya menghentikan gerakan memasukan kepalan nasi tersebut ke mulutnya. Ia kemudian memamerkan cengiran khas miliknya. Terlihat beberapa butir nasi tertinggal disudut bibirnya.

"Hahaha, jangan kau panggil aku Haruno-san. Kau terdengar seperti memanggil ibuku. Panggil aku Sakura. Dan, tak usah dipikirkan, kita kan teman." Cukup dengan kata sederhana seperti itu, hati Karin menghangat. Teman ya? Kapan terakhir kalinya seseorang mengucapkan itu padanya? Atau mungkin, pernahkah seseorang menyebutnya teman sebelum ini?

"Cocok sekali, duo konyol yang memalukan." Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Seorang gadis kecil berambut ungu sebahu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan dua gadis lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kristal coklat miliknya menatap rendah padanya dan Sakura. Tatapan yang terlampau sering ia lihat dijukan untuknya dulu. Sakura hanya berpaling sekilas padanya, lalu kembali memakan bekal makan siangnya.

"Jangan ganggu kami, Ami." Gumamnya pelan setelah menelan onigiri dalam mulutnya. Gadis berambut ungu yang dipanggil Ami itu menggeram mendapat respon seperti itu dari Sakura. Dengan cepat ia melangkah maju, lalu menjambak surai-surai merah muda Sakura kuat-kuat.

"Kau jangan sok ya. Mentang-mentang sekarang kau memiliki teman yang sama gilanya denganmu." Cercanya sambil mengencangkan tarikannya pada surai pink Sakura. Sakura meringis pelan, Karin panik. Ia segera meletakan onigiri di tangannya di atas meja, lalu berusaha melerai kedua gadis kecil yang tengah bersitegang di depannya.

"Su-Sudahlah." Ujarnya lemah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menolong Sakura. Sementara di sisi lainnya ia merasa hanya seperti orang asing. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat, ia hanya baru mengenal Sakura di kelas ini. Ia bahkan tahu nama gadis berambut ungu itu dari Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau jangan ikut campur anak baru! Tenang saja, setelah ini giliranmu—Aw!" Karin menatap bola tenis yang bergulir ke kakinya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, bola berwarna kuning cerah itu melesat dari arah jendela dan sukses mengenai kepala anak bernama Ami tersebut sehingga ia mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sakura.

"Siapa yang sembarangan melempar bola ini?!" Maki Ami galak sambil melihat sekeliling. Namun tatapan galaknya segera berganti dengan tatapan gugup kala melihat siapa sosok pelaku pelemparan yang kini kepalanya menyembul dari jendela kelas.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

Ami bercicit pelan memanggil nama bocah lelaki berwajah rupawan itu. Karin berani bersumpah, selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki setampan itu sebelumnya. Rambut ravennya tertutupi sebuah topi jeans biru. Sementara kristal onyx yang menghiasi sepasang mata tajamnya berkilat dingin.

"Tolong bolaku." Bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menunjuk bola di kaki Karin. Karin terlonjak dari keterpanaannya. Ia segera menunduk, mengambil bola kuning yang dimaksud bocah raven itu dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan bola itu pada si bocah raven.

Karin menahan nafasnya saat ia berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari bocah raven tersebut. Ia berani bersumpah, wajah bocah lelaki wajah paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Matanya, rambutnya, wajahnya, kulitnya, semuanya terpahat sempurna. Lama memandangi wajah bocah lelaki itu, Karin segera tersadar dari ketidak sopanannya dan segera menyodorkan bola itu pada bocah yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi. Ia menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah semakin panas. Sasuke mengambil bola itu dalam diam. Ia melirik tiga gadis yang tadi mengolok-ngolok Karin dan Sakura sekilas dengan tatapan angkuh khas miliknya. Gadis-gadis kecil itu bergidik pelan, berbisik, untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini sedang memaki pelan gadis-gadis itu sambil memperbaiki rambut permen kapasnya yang berantakan akibat dijambak tadi.

Sasuke melirik pelan gadis yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang itu, kemudian menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin yang masih tertunduk tak jauh darinya.

"Bantu si Ceroboh itu berdiri." Karin mendongak dengan cepat ketika Sasuke berujar pelan padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, otaknya memproses apa yang dikatakan bocah raven itu sampai matanya menangkap sosok pink mungil yang agak kesulitan untuk berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sedikit terburu, Karin berbalik dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-san?" Sakura terkekeh kecil ketika Karin menanyakan itu padanya. Ia mengangguk dengan cukup kuat untuk kemudian menatap sebal bocah lelaki yang kini sudah menghilang dari jendela kelas mereka. Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Karin, kemudian berlari menyongsong jendela yang tinggiya membuat Sakura harus menjinjit untuk dapat melihat melewatinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriaknya kemudian dengan nyaring. Bocah yang dia panggil bernama Sasuke itu menghentikan langkah menjauhi jendela kelas, tapi ia masih enggan membalikan badannya untuk melihat bocah merah jambu yang baru saja memanggilnya. Meski bocah itu tidak berbalik menatapnya, Sakura tahu, bocah lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Terimakasih." Kembali ia berteriak nyaring. Mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya kelewat semangat hingga suaranya terdengar sedikit melengking. Sasuke masih terdiam di posisinya, membelakangi Sakura dan Karin. Tak ada sahutan tau balasan sama sekali, bocah raven itu hanya mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya pergi menjauh. Karin meringis pelan, Sakura melebarkan senyumannya. Bagi Sakura, ia menganggap dengusan Sasuke yang tadi adalah ucapan 'sama-sama' khas bocah raven tersebut. Sementara bagi Karin, dengusan Sasuke barusan membuktikan bahwa bocah itu adalah lelaki sombong yang sulit untuk didekati. Namun entah mengapa, itu malah semakin menarik rasa ingin tahunya.

Sepertinya, kehidupan Karin akan mulai berubah dari sekarang.

Putaran takdir, sudah membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya…

.

_**Bersambung**_

.

**Pojok corat coret:**

Hamba tak tahu bagaimana menurut kalian dengan karya sederhana ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini ditulis dengan gabungan-gabungan pengalaman pribadi hamba saat berhadapan dengan apa yang namanya 'realitas' kemudian dipadu padankan agar sesuai dengan cerita.

Perlu diketahui juga, mungkin jalan ceritanya agak lambat dan membosankan, mengingat diambil dari saat mereka masih di sekolah dasar hingga lulus SMA nanti.

Namun sekiranya hamba harap dapat menghibur.

Bilamana berkenan, silahkan klik kolom _review_ yang indah dibawah sini.

Salam

_**Queen**_


End file.
